


The Obvious Solution

by sekiharatae



Series: Day to Day Life [1]
Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-11
Updated: 2009-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekiharatae/pseuds/sekiharatae
Summary: What if Cloud came to his senses a little bit faster?
Relationships: Zack Fair & Cloud Strife
Series: Day to Day Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794073
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The Obvious Solution

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the FFVII_100 prompt of "fix-it/retcon". This is the original version, which came out longer than the 100 words I was aiming for. I subsequently shortened it for the challenge, but that version has since been deleted.

Zack ruffled his hair, and for the first time in forever, Cloud managed to _focus_. Forcing disconcertingly uncoordinated limbs to comply, he reached out, fingers wide and grasping, and caught his friend’s forearm before he could stand. The other man’s eyes filled with shock and elation as he abruptly settled back on his heels.

“Cloud?”

Speaking was more complicated than moving, but still he managed it, only stumbling a little. “Zack,” he answered, “wait.”

Zack glanced away, into the distance, picking out movement among the rocks. “I can’t. We gotta make a stand sometime. Besides, they say the best defense is a good offense, and I am mightily offended.”

Cloud wanted to laugh, but couldn’t remember how. Besides, what he needed to do was more important. His right hand slid sluggishly across his chest, pulling a bit of reddish yellow fluff from under his pauldron where Zack had tucked it months before. Clumsily, he pushed it into the same position on his friend.

Phoenix down. Insurance.

“Now,” he said, breathing heavily from the combined strain of movement and coherency.

Grinning, Zack nodded, suddenly feeling almost invincible. "Good thinking."


End file.
